


Huh?

by Raisunomii



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Banter, Bottom Oikawa Tooru, Boys In Love, Canon Compliant, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sadly, Shameless Smut, Smut, Top Iwaizumi Hajime, Vanilla, Virgin Oikawa Tooru
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:00:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24821218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raisunomii/pseuds/Raisunomii
Summary: "Hajime... Hajime," Oikawa whimpered, his hands coming up to grip at Iwaizumi's hair. It was soft beneath his fingers, which slipped right through it. Iwaizumi was working at Oikawa's neck, leaving bruises and kisses everywhere he could find. Tooru's shirt had been tossed haphazardly into a corner of the room after they had stumbled in earlier in the evening. Oikawa's parents had left for a dinner and wouldn't be back until late, and the boyfriends of 4 months couldn't seem to pass up the opportunity.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 3
Kudos: 168





	Huh?

"Hajime... Hajime," Oikawa whimpered, his hands coming up to grip at Iwaizumi's hair. It was soft beneath his fingers, which slipped right through it. Iwaizumi was working at Oikawa's neck, leaving bruises and kisses everywhere he could find. Tooru's shirt had been tossed haphazardly into a corner of the room after they had stumbled in earlier in the evening. Oikawa's parents had left for a dinner and wouldn't be back until late, and the boyfriends of 4 months couldn't seem to pass up the opportunity. 

"Tooru?" Iwaizumi whispered against the taller boys skin as he worked down to his nipples, licking and sucking. Though Oikawa had a few good centimeters on his ace, he seemed smaller as he preened and grasped at the mattress. Iwaizumi had been almost shocked at how sensitive Oikawa was during their first makeout sessions where things got a bit steamy, but when he took a step back and assessed Oikawa, it seemed to be right. Pretty boy seemed like he'd be sensitive, after all.

"Iwa-Chan please I- I haven't done this before!" 

Hajime's head snapped up. "Huh?"

Oikawa nodded his hands coming together so he could fiddle with his fingers. "I didn't really want to tell you because," he took a brief pause, "I don't really know to be honest. But if we're going to do... It... Tonight... Just..." Tooru looked to the side, blushing. "Please be gentle Onii-san!"

Iwaizumi was silent for a second while Tooru giggled at his own joke, his pretty setter hands coming up to cover his mouth while he looked down at Iwaizumi. Iwaizumi's hand snapped down against the boy beneath him's right nipple, cutting his giggles off for a cry. "Shut the fuck up Tooru."

His head went back down as he nipped and sucked at Oikawa's nipples, which had already been bitten tender. Oikawa's hands gripped at his hair as he whined and squirmed. Iwaizumi licked over Oikawa's right- and most abused- nipple to soothe it before moving downward to bite and suck at Oikawa's hips. His hands worked against his boyfriend's jeans, unbuttoning and unzipping them with practiced hands. "Lift," Hajime asked, pulling Oikawa's hips up.

Oikawa blinked through his haze and lifted his hips, thinking wearily that Iwaizumi looked like a hedgehog. A really, really, hot, slutty, hedgehog. Because there was no denying Iwaizumi was a slut. You could track it in the way that he pulled off Oikawa's pants and threw them off the bed, his own shirt following not long after. His hands. Oikawa wondered how many people they'd been on. But it didn't really matter now, when Iwaizumi was marking down his hips and towards his- oh God. 

He let out a breathy moan as Iwaizumi bit at his inner thigh, right below his crotch. Iwaizumi peeled off his boxers and Oikawa shut his legs to keep at least some of the cold out, which was met with a low growl of disapproval from Hajime. 

"Why do you have all your clothes?" Oikawa asked, looking Iwaizumi up and down. He briefly paused at Iwaizumi's biceps, but he figured he had some time to feel them up while he was being fucked to the edge of his life.

"Normally I'd get a blowjob from my partners but..." Iwaizumi looked Oikawa down and smirked. "I don't really trust virgins with my dick in their mouths."

Tooru gaped at this, stuttering his disapproval. Iwaizumi snickered and shut his mouth with a finger, with a fleeting thought of, 'We are not a codfish, Oikawa'.

"I've sucked you off before!" Oikawa burst out, pushing at Iwaizumi's chest as he sat up. "You absolute jerk!"

"Shut up and spread your legs, virgin," Iwaizumi hummed, a small smile playing at his lips in response to Oikawa's sounds of indignation.

Hajime flipped Oikawa over with ease, to which Oikawa appreciatively thought, 'Fuck, he could do whatever he wanted to me'. He let himself dwell in the thought. He was allowed to do this, he had a legal right to be horny over his boyfriend. "I'll have you know I haven't lost my virginity because I never fucking lose."

"Why're you on the bottom then, Tooru?" Iwaizumi asked, kneading at Oikawa's ass. Oikawa's head shot up.

"Iwa-"

"No." 

Iwaizumi spread Oikawa's cheeks and lapped at his hole, earning a small, confused, whimper from Oikawa. He snorted and shook his head, lapping at it again. He took a second to trace around the rim and watched how Oikawa fluttered around nothing before pushing his tongue in. Oikawa let out a strangled cry.

Oikawa's hands scrambled against the mattress, gripping and pulling at his sheets. 'Fuck, what the fuck,' he thought groggily, letting his forehead hit the mattress as he let out keens and whines. 

Iwaizumi let his left hand shift from Oikawa's ass to his hip, pulling him up against his mouth so his tongue could fuck deeper into his boyfriend. 

"Iwa- Iwa-Chan I'm gonna-" Oikawa whimpered, cut off by his own gasp.

Iwaizumi pulled away from his boyfriend, lapping once more over his hole for good measure. His stupid, sensitive, boyfriend who couldn't withstand his ass getting eaten. His stupid, sensitive, boyfriend who looked back at him with his pupils blown wide and his lips spread and blush spread across his face. 

"Where's your fucking lube?" Iwaizumi asked, leaning over Oikawa to open his bedside drawer. Bingo.

"Isn't there usually foreplay-"

"You dumb fucking virgin that was foreplay," Iwaizumi growled, putting emphasis on virgin. 

"No, I meant-"

"When I grind my fingers into you Tooru? When I edge you on my fingers as I fuck into your prostate?" Iwaizumi asked, mockingly, as he settled between Oikawa's spread legs. "Flip over." 

Oikawa felt a touch disappointed that he hadn't been manhandled like before, but the dirty talk was kind of enough to make up for it. He flipped around, displaying his leaking cock to Hajime. Oikawa wrinkled his nose. Ew, he was sitting in his own precum. He's gonna need to wash his sheets after this. Iwaizumi poured lube over his fingers, not that he really had to. It was more of a comfort thing. 

"Lean back." Iwaizumi pushed Oikawa's chest harshly, causing him to fall back onto his pillows. "Good boys can come untouched, right?" 

Oikawa nodded, feeling Iwaizumi's fingers prod at his entrance. His breath caught in his throat as Iwaizumi pushed in two of his long, thick, fingers, fucking into him with no hesitation. Oikawa's back arched and he let out a needy whine. His eyes shut and his mouth fell open.

Iwaizumi's eyes were fixed on Oikawa's face. He couldn't ever seem to not stare at Oikawa whenever he fingered him, he loved seeing how his pretty setter shook and whimpered in his grasp. It felt nice to know he could ruin Oikawa. It felt nice to know he'd be the one taking Oikawa's virginity. Oikawa's thighs shook and Iwaizumi rolled his fingers, curling them up against Oikawa's prostate, dragging them and feeling his sweet spot over.

Drool ran from Oikawa's mouth and he let out a loud mewl, fucking his hips against Hajime's hand. Iwaizumi pushed a third finger into Oikawa and fucked him once with it, which was greeted by a shuttering whine, before he slipped his fingers out. Oikawa let out a loud demanding whine at the emptiness, but Oikawa was always whiney and demanding.

Iwaizumi hastily unbuttoned and unzipped his own jeans, sliding off the bed for a second to get them off. His boxers followed. Why had he had them on for so long, he asked himself. What the fuck. He got back on the bed, pulling Oikawa's legs around him, and he poured a bit of lube over his dick. Oikawa watched blearily as Iwaizumi gave himself a brief handjob, making sure the lube was spread well. Oikawa's hand reached out to touch, but it was short lived as it was smacked away.

"I don't trust virgins, remember? What if I chafe because you can't give a good hand job?" 

Oikawa growled and set his hand back up by his head. "Just because I'm not an absolute slut like you it doesn't mean-" 

Iwaizumi pushed his dick into Oikawa's ass, taking his time with it. Oikawa's mouth slammed shut from his sentence before opening again, this time with a soft moan. His hands resting heavily against Oikawa's hips, pulling Oikawa down against his cock. Once he was fully in, he leaned down to press a kiss against Oikawa's forehead. Oikawa's hands came up to grip at Iwaizumi's biceps, grabbing them.

"Can I move, Tooru?" Iwaizumi asked, grinding his hips against Oikawa. Oikawa nodded, bring his hands up around Iwaizumi's neck. Hajime took a second to assess their position before deciding this simply wouldn't do. He grabbed Oikawa's calves and shoved his legs over his shoulders, pleased that it punched a gasp out of Oikawa. 

Iwaizumi began to rock his hips, watching Oikawa's face carefully. God, Tooru, Tooru, Tooru. Tooru would be the death of him. So Iwaizumi starts off with hard thrusts and goes harder, pistoning in and out of Oikawa's warm entrance. Oikawa cries out and his hands move to scratch against Hajime's back, not that Iwaizumi minds. There needs to be something to make fun of Oikawa for in the locker rooms. Iwaizumi shifts, targetting Oikawa's prostate and Oikawa nearly screams.

"Hajime, Hajime, Hajime, Hajime," Oikawa chants under his breath, his head tipped back. He's close to orgasm, Iwaizumi can tell that by the way he clenches and his thighs are shaking. Virgin, Iwaizumi thinks, mentally scoffing. "'M gonna cum," Oikawa whimpers, letting out a gasp at the hard thrust Iwaizumi gives in acknowledgement. Iwaizumi keeps going.

Oikawa wouldn't describe it as a moan. It was more a never-ending shout that came from his mouth as Iwaizumi fucked him into his mattress. The bed was rocking back and forth and even as Oikawa's head accidentally hit his headboard, he couldn't bring himself to care, even if the event had drawn out a curse from Hajime. And as Oikawa came with a shout, Iwaizumi wasn't too far behind. 

Iwaizumi was fixtated on Oikawa's face, how his pretty cheeks glowed red and his mouth fell open. How his eyes rolled back in his head. Fuck. Iwaizumi buried his face in Oikawa's neck and bit at his collarbone, burying himself deep in Oikawa before he came with a groan.

They stayed like that for a bit. Iwaizumi laid sweaty against his fucked out boyfriend, who was panting and looked as though he was on the verge of passing out. Iwaizumi pulled himself from Oikawa's ass and almost hissed at the sensitivity that came with it. Fuck. Tooru would ruin his life one day.

Iwaizumi got up and carefully stepped off the bed, ignoring Oikawa's protests. He bent down to pick up his boxers, pausing on his journey to the bathroom to put them back on. The ace soon returned with a wet rag and used it to clean up Oikawa, who muttered something vague under his breath. Iwaizumi frowned and reached to Oikawa's nipple, giving it a harsh tug. "Speak up, Tooru." 

Oikawa's eyes teared up at the treatment, but he'd be lying if he said he didn't like it. "I love you," he said, only slightly louder. But Iwaizumi could hear. 

"Love you too." Iwaizumi set the rag on the bedside dresser, settling in bed and pulling Oikawa's blanket over the both of them. Oikawa flipped around and pushed himself against Hajime's chest, Hajime's hands coming up to Oikawa's chest. "But as much as I love you I won't stop playing with these."

Iwaizumi pulled again against one of Oikawa's nipples, drawing out a loud cry from him. "Hajime!" Oikawa whined, his hands coming up to grip Iwaizumi's forearm as he didn't stop his assault.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing smut I,,,,, please be nice


End file.
